


Fart Fetish Girls

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Multi-Fandom, No Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: The farting princess trio of Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina love pooping their pants.





	

Princess Peach Toadstool farted in tight jeans, Princess Daisy farted in tight jeans, and Princess Rosalina farted in tight jeans, all three gassy girls farting out deep pitched, brassy tuba toots out of their farty big butts endlessly and enjoying their pants pooping farts as they tried to see who stunk the most. One thing is for certain, they're all gonna need new underwear from all the 'brownies' they 'baked'. But Lucina was not impressed by this breaking wind.

"Ugh! You smelly girls stink so bad!" Lucina stated as she plugged her nose while waving her other hand frantically. "Go change your disgustingly dirty clothing! Just eww! Peeyew! Yuck!" Lucina then farted herself, the hypocrite gassy swordsgirl.

"Says you, blue hare. I'm enjoying this fart fest greatly," Stated the gassy goddess of light known as Lady Palutena, who was a fan of farting herself as she enjoyed the art of farts. "It appeals to everything I stand for.

"You might, fat ass, but not us." Princess Zelda added as she just folded her arms, being unsatisfied as she could be a better farter than all of them if she really wished to be.

"Too true." Sheik added as she was dashing back and forth as a way to get some exercise.

A different colored Zelda walked by both the original colored Zelda and Shiek as she shrugged. "Who says we can't all be flatulent like them?" She let out a bassy fart of her own as she transformed into a different colored Sheik, passing gas as her broken wind was wetter. "It's all about perspective."

"I agree... plus this corn is delicious!" Female Corrin added generically while eating corn.

"If I wanted, I could make my farts smell too," Samus Aran stated as she was polishing off her armor, walking by after doing some intense training.

Zero Suit Samus farted and peed herself as she sighed of relief. "Ahh... that felt so good."

"Of course you would think that." The Wii Fit Trainer stated while stretching her arms out, just for you big guys.

"Oh goodness, how embarrassing..." Female Robbin stated as she just shook her head, feeling pity as she didn't understand why anyone would want to mess themselves.

The three different classed female Mii fighters who noticed this were quite excited, with them having a different feeling of joy from seeing the farting females.

"Goodness... I wish I could be as gassy as these three...!" Amy Rose admitted, for she was quite the fan of Peach and Daisy breaking wind whenever they hung out together at the Olympics.

Jigglypuff just watched in disgust, having nothing to contribute or say other than puffing herself up in contempt. "Hmph... I could do better it I wanted!"

Nana the female pink robed Ice Climber smiled as she watched this while eating several of her vegetables and her favorite fruit, eggplant. "Man, all this farting sure can make a girl hungry...!"

Bayonetta laughed as she was enjoying every single moment of this. "Ha... the princesses have more to them than I thought... it's nice to see they're not afraid to stink."

Kirby watched on in shock, the puffball not knowing what to say. Rosalina ripped her crapped jeans to reveal that she was wearing a soiled diaper, which Peach and Daisy didn't notice, since Daisy was spanking Peach while the pants pooping princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was trying to tickle the farting princess of Sarasaland.


End file.
